Nobody Wants To Be Lonely : A Sabe/Obi-Wan fic
by Sabe Kenobi
Summary: Sabe/Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is leaving Naboo, and must say goodbye to Sabe. Please R+R.


NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY  
  
Song Performed by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera  
  
Fic by Sabé Kenobi  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
There you are  
  
In a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone  
  
Looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow  
  
~*~  
  
Sabé sighed and pulled her cloak around her tighter. It had been a whole five days since the battle had been won. And still, she felt empty and hurt. The small handmaiden gazed down on Theed out of the window she stood in front of. It was quiet and peaceful, but something pulled at Sabé's heart. She couldn't forget Obi-Wan. Somehow, on those few fateful days, they had met. Sabé grinned sheepishly, remembering how deep she had fallen for him. But he was leaving the next day. With another sigh, Sabé wondered where the Jedi was that very moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Come to me, Come to me  
  
Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan was leaning up against one of the pillars of the Theed palace, watching Sabé pace slowly two and fro in front of the window. Framed against the soft moonlight, the handmaiden looked beautiful… but sad. Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered when he had realized Sabé was not the actual Queen Amidala. Since the moment when she knew that he had seen through the disguise, there was something of a friendship between the Jedi and Handmaiden. But Obi-Wan's heart knew it was more than a friendship. Just the morning before, Sabé had looked at Obi-Wan in such a way, the Jedi thought his heart would break right then and there.  
  
~*~  
  
Can you hear my voice  
  
Do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade  
  
So your heart can find me  
  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms, baby  
  
~*~  
  
Sabé frowned. Someone was watching her. She turned, and peered into the shadows. Wordlessly, Obi-Wan stepped forward, and smiled softly. In the shadowy room, with the moon shining down upon his face, Obi-Wan didn't look like a Jedi at all. He looked like a schoolboy, who had skipped class to please the girl he liked. "Obi-Wan," Sabé murmured, and he took her hands. Sabé looked up at the Jedi, and saw in his eyes something that scared her. He was looking at her with the softest gaze imaginable, his features gentle and forlorn like she had never seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Before I start going crazy  
  
Run to me, Run to me  
  
Cause I'm dying  
  
~*~  
  
For several moments, Jedi and Handmaiden stood quietly, holding one another's hands gently. An air of farewell hung about the room, and both knew this was goodbye.  
  
"I'll miss you," Sabé choked out, and blinked back tears.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and ran his hand along Sabé's jaw-line. "I wish more than anything that I could stay here a bit longer," He whispered. Sabé cast her eyes down.  
  
"As do I." She answered.  
  
~*~  
  
I want to feel you near me  
  
Just like the air you're breathing  
  
I need you here in my life  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't understand…" Sabé whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "Understand what, Sabé?" Sabé waited a long moment before replying.  
  
"No one told me I was going to find you, Obi-Wan. I'm scared." Her voice was so soft, so forlorn, so sad, and very unsure.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Sabé… I want you to know something. Before I met you, I never took chances on anything, or did anything the Jedi Council wouldn't approve of." Sabé furrowed her brow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath and stepped closer.  
  
"This," He whispered, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
I'm longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan, no!" Sabé cried softly, pulling away. Seeing the hurt in the young Jedi's eyes, Sabé bowed her head. "I-No. We can't!"  
  
Obi-Wan's cast his eyes down, and spoke softly. "I know. That's why it hurts. Sabé, I am a man of destiny. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave the Jedi Order. But also, I am a man in love. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop loving you." He choked out.  
  
Sabé stepped back, surprised. "Love, Obi-Wan? You hardly know me!"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Maybe we could change that…" He mused aloud. Sabé felt her emotions wind themselves tight, and she forced a lump in her throat back down.  
  
"Obi-Wan… You're leaving tomorrow. I-I care about you, but as I said, I'm scared."  
  
Obi-Wan gently took hold of Sabé's hand. "Don't be, Love. I'll always protect you. I can't promise you that we'll see each other again. But I can promise you that I'll never forget you. Ever."  
  
Sabé smiled a bittersweet smile. "Is love always sad like this?" She asked.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes misted over with sorrow. "This isn't sad." He said with a smile, and bent to kiss the handmaiden once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
~*~  
  
THE END~~~  
  
AN well that's prolly the sappiest and fluffiest thing I ever wrote hee hee =b Plz R&R!! 


End file.
